Silly Mask
by sodacreamorange
Summary: Christine shares good news with Erik and he decides they should celebrate. A little joke brings about a confession. One shot. E/C


Another little one shot from my notes since people seemed to enjoy the last one. Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

Christine ran down through the opera house to find Erik. She came to the lake that ran underneath the opera.

"Erik!" She yelled.

Nothing.

"Erik!" She yelled once more, louder.

He appeared from around the corner, wearing his usual full black mask and cloak, pushing his boat. She smiled and lifted her skirt as he approached. He stopped the boat and leaned, extending his hand for her. She took it and he helped her steady herself as she boarded. Christine sat and he began pushing them back towards his lair.

"I've got great news," she said, smiling up towards him.

"Hold it for when we dock," he said.

Christine did as he asked. Erik stopped the boat and extended his hand once more to help her stand and exit the boat. He tied it up and led her to his loveseat.

"So," Erik said. "What's the news?"

"I'm going to be the lead in the next opera!" She spoke with much enthusiasm.

His mask shifted as his eyes widened. "Really?"

She nodded, smiling happily. "Yes."

He seemed to be taken aback from this news. "Well," he said and stood, heading to a wine cabinet. He pulled a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "This calls for celebration."

Christine smiled as he poured them each a glass. He headed back to her and she stood, taking her glass. They clinked glasses.

"A toast," Erik said. "To new beginnings."

Christine tilted her glass up and he watched as she sipped from it. She laughed, pulling the glass away. "Why'd you pour yourself a glass if you're going to keep that silly mask on?" She questioned him.

Erik shrugged. "Can I not celebrate without drinking?"

"I guess," Christine replied. She sighed. "But how shall I kiss those lips if your mask hides them from me?"

His mask shifted again, but this time he squinted at her.

She laughed and hit his shoulder playfully. "I'm only teas-"

Erik grabbed her free wrist and brought her close to him. Her eyes shot wide open as she was reminded of how intimidating his height was, especially when he towered over her like this. She could hear his breath hitting the inside of his mask. "Don't play games with me," he spoke, his voice low.

She shifted her gaze back and forth between his long, lifeless fingers curled tightly around her small wrist and his burning, yellow eyes.

"I would have you kiss me in a heartbeat, my dear. If only this face weren't so _painfully_ dreadful to look at." His gripped tightened on "painfully".

Christine winced as his fingers curled further into her wrist. His eyes widened as he realized what he'd done and he released his grip, backing away slightly. He looked at her face then back at her wrist. A red silhouette of his fingers formed on her skin.

"My dear," he said, shocked by his own doing. "I'm sorry." He set his glass down and ran off, coming back with some sort of solution. "Sit," he commanded her.

She followed and he sat beside her. He gently took her wrist with one hand and rubbed solution on with his other. He looked at her and back at her wrist.

"I did not mean to hurt you," he said.

"It's fine," she replied.

"No!" He interjected loudly, making her jump. "Sorry," he said, lowering his voice. "It's not alright for me to hurt you. I cannot be allowed to damage such a gentle flower. This flower must be protected at all costs."

She watched his eyes as they studied her wrist. He finished rubbing the solution on and gently set her hand back into her lap.

"It should numb any pain," he said.

"Thank you," she replied.

Erik started to stand so that he could put the rest of the solution back, but Christine grabbed the side of his cloak and pulled him back. He looked at her, eyes wide with bemusement.

"Come here," she said.

His mask shifted once more with a squint. He reluctantly sat back down and she reached for his cravat, pulling his head down close to the level of her head. His eyes widened once again as she pressed her lips where his should've been and closed her eyes. He felt his mask press against his malformed lips and lift as she pulled away, opening her eyes once more. His breathing was heavy and she smiled, seeing the shock in his eyes.

"Now," she said, removing her hand from his cravat. "Imagine if you weren't wearing that silly mask."


End file.
